


Gutter Turn

by Thia (Jennaria)



Series: IDP [6]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Incest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you lose, aniki gets your ass."  But Takumi won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gutter Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the end of First Stage. Still the fault of Sylverice and thesilentpoet, for cheerleading and beta work. Still sticking as close to the anime as my increasingly alternate universe will allow. Further notes at the end.

The next week sucked.

Itsuki wouldn't shut up about the race. Iketani and Kenji wouldn't shut up, either, but at least _they_ only talked about the race when they thought Takumi couldn't hear. Natsuki would shut up, but when she _did_ talk, she made no sense. She came all the way out to the gas station to apologize for kissing Takumi, which was kind of a relief, but she kept smiling at him in school, and asking him things like _how does it feel to drive_, and _if you were told to choose between your girlfriend and a car, which would you choose_. And then she called him a pervert when he answered honestly. Even if she laughed when she said it, it still wasn't a nice thing to hear.

Keisuke and Ryousuke, on the other hand, didn't call or show up or anything. Which wasn't _unusual_, but it still sucked.

He'd been right, Takumi decided grumpily. He really had fallen into a shoujo manga. _Were_ there any shoujo series with racing?

The last straw was his dad -- his dad, who hadn't said anything about Takumi's new interest in street-racing, or why he sometimes came home only just in time for the delivery. Bunta picked the afternoon of the race itself to look over his newspaper and say, "Bring back the car once you're done."

"What do you mean? Of course I'll --"

"I didn't say _come home_," Bunta interrupted. "Just bring back the car. I'm not going to borrow someone else's car to do the deliveries tomorrow morning."

"Uh. Um." Takumi rubbed the back of his head, and wondered if Ryousuke had called after all. "Of course I will," he finally muttered, and escaped outside.

And then, finally, it was time to go up Akina. The gallery was crowded -- ridiculously crowded, in Takumi's opinion -- and when he got out of his car, he could hear a gasp from the people who hadn't been there before, or just hadn't been close enough to realize that yes, he was the driver of the 86, and yes, he was that young. Itsuki was there, babbling something about how of course Takumi was going to win, and Iketani and Kenji, and where was --

"You're late," Keisuke said. He didn't sound angry this time, but like he was trying not to grin. His eyes were still sharp and golden.

"I've been waiting for you," Ryousuke said.

What was he supposed to say when they said things like that? He still hadn't figured it out, and he'd known them for months now. "I'm not anything special," Takumi said.

Ryousuke chuckled, and his blue eyes met Takumi's with the same sharp-edged challenge as his brother's. "You don't know much about yourself, do you?"

"What?"

Ryousuke only smiled and stepped back again, slipping off his jacket and tossing it casually to Keisuke. "Talk later, Fujiwara," he murmured, then more loudly, "Let's get started."

*

He won.

Barely.

Maybe more than barely, but Takumi wasn't sure. After most of his other races, back to that first battle with Keisuke, he'd _known_ that he won. But this time, he'd spent the entire race trying to catch up with Ryousuke, even when Ryousuke was behind him. If Ryousuke hadn't slowed down that little bit, and if Takumi hadn't remembered that comment of his dad's...

Takumi guided the 86 toward the parking lot where Keisuke had kissed him, and parked near the same dark corner. Ryousuke's FC pulled up a moment later. Takumi got out and leaned against the car door, not sure what he was waiting for.

Ryousuke got out of his car as well and came around to stand in front of Takumi. _Talk later,_ he'd said.

_If you lose, then aniki gets your ass._ But he hadn't lost, Takumi reminded himself. "Ryousuke-san?"

Ryosuke looked up, raising his eyebrows in silent inquiry.

"I wanted to ask you --" Takumi looked away for a second, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Ryousuke was the one who knew cars, who knew what he was doing more than just _drive as fast as I can_. But this wasn't the kind of question Takumi could just come out and ask either. "In the middle -- why did you wait for me?"

Ryousuke smiled faintly. "Did you think I slowed down in the second half on purpose?" When Takumi shrugged, Ryousuke shook his head. "No. I didn't."

"Then why --"

"You sped up," Ryousuke said. He leaned against the 86 next to Takumi, as casually as if they were just drivers, just talking about their cars. "My front tires were wearing down, so I couldn't match you."

"Tires...?" Oh. Right. Of course, tires. Takumi glanced over at them, and tried to ignore the prickling awareness of how close Ryousuke was standing, in favor of how he could figure out whether his tires were worn down. Probably -- it wasn't like his father was going to change them unless he had to.

"My tires aren't an excuse," Ryousuke said dismissively. "We drove under equal conditions. I lost." A second's pause, then Takumi felt Ryousuke's hand on the back of his neck. "A pity," Ryousuke murmured, breath warm against Takumi's ear. "I was looking forward to taking you."

The image flashed into his mind, clear as the line to take around a hairpin turn: Ryousuke behind him the way Keisuke had been, pressing in slowly while Keisuke kissed him. Not the grinding pressure of a race, but something else. Takumi turned his head and looked up at Ryousuke. "So why can't you?"

Ryousuke's hand tightened, and for just a second his smile faltered, letting that something else peek through. He didn't move away, though. "Because a promise is a promise," he said evenly. "You won." And he bent down and kissed Takumi.

It wasn't like Ryousuke's usual kisses -- not slow or luring, but demanding, almost biting against Takumi's lips. Like Keisuke, after that first race, especially as Ryousuke's hand came down to gently squeeze Takumi's erection.

But this wasn't Keisuke, or his first race, or his first anything else. Takumi knew he was hard, and knew it wasn't just because of the race. And if he pushed away from the side of the car and moved quickly enough, he could pin Ryousuke to the car. He heard a muffled noise from Ryousuke, somewhere between a chuckle and a moan, but Ryousuke didn't protest. Instead, he only moved his hand around to Takumi's back, pulling him in closer.

The sound of a car door closing startled Takumi into breaking the kiss finally, as Keisuke said, "Oi, you two. Starting without me?"

"Waiting for you to catch up," Ryousuke said, and slipped one hand up underneath Takumi's shirt.

"I'm here now." Keisuke pressed up against Takumi's back, leaning up to kiss his brother quickly, then tugged at Takumi's hips until he allowed himself to be turned around. This kiss wasn't quick. More like a challenge. Takumi responded despite himself: he didn't want this -- well, not like _this_, not with _both_ of them, not when --

"Home?" someone murmured. Takumi wasn't sure if it was Keisuke or Ryousuke.

"Huh?"

Keisuke broke the kiss. "You're coming home with us," he repeated. "Nice big bed? No parents?"

Parents -- oh! "I know," Takumi said. "I just need to drop off the 86."

Keisuke's eyebrows went up as he stepped back, letting Takumi free, but it was Ryousuke who said, "Drop off?"

"My father said he'd do the delivery tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence, which felt cold and awkward. Although that might have been mostly because Takumi was trying to do up his pants again, and didn't have two warm bodies pressed up on either side of him, as close as they could be without being naked. He looked up again in time to catch Keisuke giving Ryousuke a considering look, and hear a murmured, "Jan ken pon?" from Keisuke.

Ryousuke shook his head slightly. "Keisuke."

That could have been a suggestion, or a warning not to talk where Takumi could hear them. Takumi didn't have time to worry about it, even if he'd wanted to: both Keisuke and Ryousuke stole one last kiss each, then headed back to their cars as Takumi got back into the 86. One more stop.

Neither Keisuke nor Ryousuke turned off onto the narrow street where Takumi lived. Instead, as Takumi made the turn, he saw the FC pull over to the side of the road. He swallowed, then turned his attention back to the last hundred yards of street. The distance didn't need the attention -- he could, and had, driven it when practically asleep -- but it was better than thinking.

He parked in the usual spot, got out, and headed for the door as if he was home and just going to bed. If this really was like usual, Dad would be sitting up downstairs, reading the paper or drinking or both. He could just drop the keys on the table and go.

Unfortunately, as he started up the steps, the door swung open, and there was his dad, right there. "Ah. You're home."

"Mmm." Takumi stopped, and offered the keys.

Bunta looked at them, then glanced down the street toward where Keisuke and Ryousuke were waiting. With a soft _huh_, he shrugged and took the keys from Takumi's hand, and closed the door.

At least he hadn't said anything, Takumi thought gloomily, and turned back down the street.

When Takumi reached the street, Keisuke was leaning over Ryousuke's open car window, talking quietly with his brother. He straightened up as Takumi approached. Ryousuke said something, too soft for Takumi to catch from where he was. Keisuke glanced down at Ryousuke with a quick smile, and the tap of his fingers against Ryousuke's hand. This was apparently answer enough, as Ryousuke rolled up his window and Keisuke turned back to his car. Takumi hesitated a second: he still wasn't sure who was his ride. Then Keisuke looked back over his shoulder. "You coming?"

There was silence in the car at first. Takumi watched Keisuke: he wasn't driving all-out like he would in a race, but his skill was still obvious. The driver in Takumi -- the racer, maybe -- watched the easy turn of the wheel under Keisuke's hands, felt the movement of the tires over the road as Keisuke accelerated, and remembered racing against Keisuke.

The rest of him wasn't thinking about _racing_ Keisuke. More like remembering what Keisuke looked like naked.

"You're staring, Fujiwara."

"Sorry."

Keisuke laughed. "Aniki's right: sometimes you don't make sense."

"I make sense," Takumi protested. "I just don't --" Don't what? He wasn't sure himself, so he broke off.

"Go ahead and stare," Keisuke said after a minute. "It's not like I'm going to object. I'm glad you're looking at me, and not just at --"

He nodded at the FC ahead, just as Ryousuke took the next corner, the car gliding through the perfect line. Takumi looked back in time to watch Keisuke's hands as he followed his brother, as close as kissing.

And Keisuke said _he_ didn't make sense? Keisuke might not be his brother's equal as a racer yet, but despite tonight's race, neither was Takumi. He'd been right: things _were_ going all different after racing Ryousuke. Unless maybe he could say something. But he didn't know what to say, and it wasn't like he could ask anyone. He kept his eyes on Keisuke's hands, and said, "I like looking at both of you." His turn to wait for a moment, but Keisuke didn't say anything to that, so he said firmly, "I don't want to choose."

"I don't want you to choose, either," Keisuke said without hesitating. "It's only -- I want that. And you --" His turn to break off and shake his head, eyes narrowed as if he was exasperated with Takumi again.

Takumi could only shrug helplessly. There was too much he didn't know, and he'd just proved he wasn't the kind of guy who could just say something and have it be right. "I want you both."

"You've _had_ us both."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you again." Keisuke actually slowed down at that, mouth opening as if he was going to say something more. Takumi hastily added, "Ryousuke is getting ahead again."

"This isn't a race," Keisuke said. "He'll wait." But he sped up again.

Ryousuke had taken the lead, though, and apparently he didn't intend to give it up. He steadily pulled away from them, which made Keisuke roll his eyes and mutter, "Ch', that guy," half under his breath. When they reached the house, Takumi expected to see the FC pulled neatly into its usual spot, and the lights on in Ryousuke's room.

The FC was where he had expected -- but Ryousuke leaned against its side, cigarette raised to his mouth as he watched them pull in. Keisuke parked the FD, then hopped out and went straight to his brother.

Takumi got out more slowly. If Keisuke was yelling at Ryousuke, he didn't want to wind up in the middle. But when he looked over, he saw Keisuke lean in to brush a quick, taunting kiss against Ryousuke's mouth. Ryousuke caught him by the shoulder before he could step back, and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to a kiss that was suddenly more intense. Keisuke made a startled noise that softened into a groan, and leaned into his brother's body, kissing him back shamelessly. The cigarette smoldered on the bare ground, ignored.

Takumi swallowed, then shut the car door quietly. At the sound, Keisuke broke the kiss, glanced back over his shoulder at Takumi, and said something to his brother. Then he headed into the house.

Ryousuke watched him go, then looked back at Takumi, eyebrow raised, more amused than smoldering. Takumi wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a question, so instead he went over and stole his own kiss. Ryousuke didn't wait: his hands came around Takumi to pull him in, just as demanding as he'd been with Keisuke.

After a long minute, Takumi pulled away to catch his breath. "Ryousuke-san?"

Ryousuke looked around them, then nodded sharply. "Inside."

He didn't wait for Takumi. By the time Takumi closed the front door behind him and toed off his shoes, Ryousuke had vanished up the stairs. Takumi sighed. Keisuke had been wrong. The race _wasn't_ over. But now they were on a course he wasn't sure he knew.

He shook his head when he reached the top of the stairs, and found both Ryousuke's and Keisuke's doors closed, with no indication which room they'd chosen. But Ryousuke's door came open at the touch of his hand, and revealed Ryousuke and Keisuke standing near the bed, kissing -- not the near-desperation of outside, but a slightly gentler intensity. As Takumi watched, Keisuke pulled back just enough to whisper in Ryousuke's ear, something about _taking the edge off_. Without giving Ryousuke time to protest, even if he wanted to, Keisuke slid to his knees and started undoing Ryousuke's slacks.

Takumi remembered to breathe after a minute, and checked the door behind him. It had latched this time: no need to worry about interruptions, even if anyone else came home. He looked back helplessly: the brothers were so...not _beautiful_, really, but he couldn't think of another word. Ryousuke, immaculate except for his flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes, and the slacks sagging off his hips; Keisuke kneeling in front of him, licking deliberately at Ryousuke's cock, one hand braced on Ryousuke's hip.

Takumi took a few careful steps closer, unable to look away as Ryousuke's slacks slid further down. Keisuke had taken Ryousuke's cock all the way into his mouth, swallowing around it, while one hand vanished between Ryousuke's legs. The other hand reached out blindly, groping over the bed for the lubricant, which lay innocently on the covers, just beyond Keisuke's reach.

Enough, Takumi thought, and crossed the room. It was the work of a moment to retrieve the lube, pop open the top, and drop it into Keisuke's palm. Then Takumi moved behind Ryousuke, as close as if he had a right to be there, and began to undo Ryousuke's shirt.

Ryousuke mmmed, almost like a purr, and leaned back into Takumi. Takumi smiled, and nuzzled at the spot he remembered beneath Ryousuke's ear, his smile widening at Ryousuke's moan. This felt more like victory than passing the FC on Akina had. Then Ryousuke's breath caught, and he growled, "Keisuke!"

Keisuke laughed, muffled around Ryousuke's cock in his mouth, and Takumi heard the lube squirt again. He glanced down in time to see the lube fall to the floor as Keisuke's hand disappeared between Ryousuke's legs again. Ryousuke's hips shifted in almost invisible thrusts, forward into Keisuke, back into Takumi. Takumi licked at the skin he'd bared, and hurried up the unbuttoning until Ryousuke's shirt fell free, then shifted back and nudged at Ryousuke's slacks and boxers so they fell the rest of the way to the floor.

As if he'd only been waiting for that, Keisuke's hand moved. Even without seeing it, Takumi could hear Ryousuke's moan, and guess that Keisuke's finger just slid into his brother. He hadn't thought -- Ryousuke was sensitive, yes, but not usually _this_ sensitive. He was more wound up than Takumi realized. This wasn't teasing after all: Keisuke had been serious about taking an edge off. If they'd just pushed on through, hard and fast, the way Ryousuke had been doing earlier...it was like the tires. Too fast and you lost your grip.

Keisuke glanced up and caught Takumi's eye, eyebrows raised as if to say _you in?_ Takumi nodded once, then nipped at Ryousuke's neck, hands exploring all the skin he'd just bared. He'd done this before, finding all the spots that made Ryousuke moan. He just had to remember them. Here, where neck met shoulder...and here, along his chest...and _here_, down and down and down...

Keisuke slid two fingers in, just as Takumi reached Ryousuke's cock, still wet from Keiske's mouth -- and Ryousuke grabbed Takumi's wrist. "No."

"Aniki?" Keisuke stopped too, and sat back on his heels.

Ryousuke didn't answer for a second, his breathing harsh. Then he said, "Not yet."

Keisuke stood up and looked at Takumi again, and Takumi remembered that he'd won, his choices. He nodded shortly, and let Ryousuke go.

It was probably a sign of how far things had gone that Ryousuke allowed them to guide him to the bed and strip off the rest of his clothes. Then Keisuke tackled Takumi's shirt, and had it over his head before he could blink.

"Keisuke?" Takumi protested.

Ryousuke chuckled, drawing Takumi's attention back to him as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Impatient," he said fondly.

"Practical," Keisuke corrected, and offered Takumi the lube.

Takumi hesitated a second, but only a second. He knew what he wanted. He shook his head.

Keisuke frowned at him. "Takumi?"

"You said it was my choice." Takumi kissed Keisuke, quick and light because he was already pretty distracted himself. "I want you too."

Keisuke blinked at him. Then Ryousuke laughed again, and Keisuke made a face, at his own hesitation or at his brother or maybe both. He knelt down on the bed and kissed Ryousuke, the same light kiss as Takumi gave him, then sat back out of the way. Takumi got on the bed as well, settling between Ryousuke's legs and trying not to feel awkward, and kissed him, completing the cycle. For the second time that night, Ryousuke caught Takumi by the shoulder, so the kiss lingered and burned.

So much for 'taking the edge off.' More like honed to a razor edge. "You don't need to distract me," Takumi said, pulling back just enough to be heard.

One eyebrow went up. "Why would I want you distracted?"

Well, he distracted Takumi often enough himself... But since Ryousuke was asking, or as close as he was likely to get to asking, Takumi glanced over his shoulder and said, "Keisuke?" And as if they'd arranged it, Keisuke leaned down and ran his slick fingers along Takumi's cock, lingering over it until Takumi moaned and grabbed his wrist. He hadn't come either, and he didn't want to lose it now.

There were a few confused minutes of arranging themselves on the bed, getting Keisuke behind Takumi without anyone stepping on anyone else's legs. Even once they settled into position, Takumi wasn't sure which line he was supposed to follow: Keisuke was opening him up with skillful fingers, and Ryousuke was gently tugging him forward. And then Keisuke pushed into him, and he was sliding into Ryousuke, and Takumi didn't know what kind of sound he made, but from the soft laughter from both sides of him, it was interesting.

But he'd found the line now, and it wasn't confusing any more. Forward into Ryousuke, hot and painfully tight, whose breath hissed in something that wasn't pain, not when he pushed up into Takumi's careful thrusts like that. Back into Keisuke, who moved in him without any hesitation, driving Takumi's hips forward into his brother again, like it was a contest who could make Takumi come first.

Another thrust, and Ryousuke moaned. "Mmm. Like that."

Keisuke huffed something like another laugh, and said, "You wanted this."

"It was --" Ryousuke broke off for a second as Takumi hit a very good angle, but only for a second: "--a possibility."

"Like _this_?" Keisuke thrust down, deep into Takumi, like he was using Takumi to fuck his brother.

"No. Only in --" Ryousuke broke off again, eyes sliding half-shut. "If I'd thought -- I couldn't --"

Finally, Ryousuke the articulate was losing words. "Don't think," Takumi said, words coming out as a growl, and nipped Ryousuke's ear.

It was enough, at least to start the spin-out. Ryousuke made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan, and then he was coming exactly as Keisuke buried himself inside Takumi, and how was Takumi supposed to hold out? His vision actually went all prickly, as if he was going to pass out, and he heard Keisuke groan something behind him.

Takumi didn't pass out, mostly because he was pretty sure it was rude to pass out still inside someone. Untidy too. But Ryousuke was warm and kinda boneless under him, and Keisuke was warm behind him, and he didn't want to move either.

Keisuke moved first, after a long floaty time, with a pat to Takumi's shoulder. "Shower," he murmured, and got off the bed.

Takumi took the opportunity to pull out of Ryousuke, sitting back. Ryousuke hadn't moved, and Takumi looked around for the usual washclothes, which didn't seem to be out. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Ryousuke said, opening his eyes again lazily. "Never apologize."

Takumi hesitated a moment, then shrugged and lay back down. He still didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow morning, but at least he'd spend it here.

*

"I went to find you after the race on Saturday," Natsuki said.

Takumi looked over at her carefully. The last time he'd heard that tone of voice, it was followed by the announcement that he liked boys. "Mmm?"

"But I didn't want to interrupt."

Oh _no_. They'd been -- but at least -- _fuck_. Takumi looked back down at the school-yard, willing himself not to turn red or anything like that. They weren't alone here.

"Takumi-kun." He could feel Natsuki leaning closer, even if he still didn't dare look up. "You have _two_ boyfriends?"

She...didn't sound shocked. "Um."

Natsuki giggled, and straightened up. "I was right!"

"About what?" Takumi gave up, and looked over at her again. She was standing by the same railing at him, looking over the school with a pleased glow.

She turned back to him, smile widening. "You _are_ a pervert!"

"Mogi..." Takumi let his head fall down to thunk gently against the railing.

"Now tell me _everything_."

And she called _him_ a pervert. Women. Who could understand them. At times like this, Takumi was glad he was gay.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is more coming -- this is a canon-counterpoint universe, so there's still the question of how my versions of Takumi and Keisuke and Ryousuke got from here through Second Stage to Project D. See you soon (ish)!


End file.
